Fabina?
by Dream.Shine.Believe
Summary: The title says it all. I'm gonna leave this summary a mystery and try not to give anything away, but if I get good reviews I might turn this into a multi-chap! ; This story takes place after the season 2 finale!
1. Fabina date!

She walked slowly up the steps, taking the whole sight in.

Home.

Home was the only word that came to her mind as she looked at the vine-covered Anubis sign and the old doors that had just opened up for her. Nina walks inside breathing in the mossy-wood scent of the house.

Yes, definitely home.

A big smile envelops her face and she sets her bags down, walking in the common room. The next thing she knows, a big blur of blonde and pink has her pinned against the floor. Amber. She laughs as the young hyper blonde screams her name over and over in a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you so so so much Neens!" Amber screams in her ear.

"Amber..your..can't…breathe!" Nina finally manages to choke out.

"Oh. Sorry Neens!" Amber apologizes and helps Nina off the floor.

Nina looks around the room and sees everyone except for Fabian in the common room.

"Hey guys!" Nina tries to hide her confusion as to why Fabian isn't there and greets everyone before she asks.

"So, I guess you're wondering where Fabian is.." Mick adds.

"Um, yeah where is he?" Nina asks blushing slightly.

Mick nods his head towards their dorm and Nina smiles at everyone as she leaves.

Nina walks up to the closed door and knocks a few times.

"Fabian? It's Nina."

Nina hears things being moved around and next thing she knows she is face to face with the love of her life. Fabian James Rutter.

Nina laughs as Fabian grabs her in a huge bear hug spinning her around. He then sets her down and crashes his lips to hers.

Oh, how she has missed him. They then break the kiss and smile at each other, blushing furiously.

"Best welcome back ever." Nina states laughing. Fabian laughs along then grabs her hand with one hand, the other covering her eyes.

"I have a surprise for you." Fabian whispers in her ear and then leads her into his bedroom.

"Once he closes the door behind them, he uncovers her eyes. In front of her is a white table-clothed table with two chairs sitting diagonal from each other. A thin vase with a very healthy red rose in the middle and two lit candles on each side. The chairs are pulled out and a plate with sautéed salmon and some sauce drizzled on it sits in front of each chair.

Nina's eyes tear up as she takes in the sight that Fabian had prepared for their date. She just looks at him with love fully evident in her eyes and kisses him with all the passion she can muster. He kisses back with equal passion and then leads her to the table and once she takes her seat, pushes her chair in for her. He then sits on the opposite side and they hold each other's hand on the table, eating with the other. They talk about anything that comes to their minds and catch up on the events of their summer.

Once the date was done, Fabian blew out the candles and then went to help Nina unpack. Nina couldn't help but think that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. From the second that thought entered her brain, the journey of Fabina truly began.

**There it is! Please no flames. This is currently a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews, I will make it into a multi-chapter! :D** **Please R&R! Constructive criticism greatly appreciated!**


	2. The prank

**First I would like to thank you guys for all the great reviews! I loved them and they were just the self-confidence boost I needed to make this a multi-chap!(: I do have slight writer's block right now so if this chapter isn't very good I am so sorry! Oh and I forgot to do the right's in the first chapter!**

**Me: So, does Alfie want to do the disclaimer? :D**

**Alfie: Yeah! .Believe does not own House of Anubis or any of the characters in it… but she does own the future OCs!**

**Me: ALFIE! Don't give it away!**

**Alfie: Sorryyyyy!**

**Me: Anyway… on with the story! (:**

The next morning Trudy had cooked a full breakfast with blueberry pancakes, sausage, bacon, fresh fruit, oatmeal, and some orange juice and milk. Since, everybody was here and they had about 1 week until school started again, everyone wanted to go to town today.

Amber's POV:

Okay, so I know that Fabina is definitely on now! EEEEPPPPP! They are so cute! They keep glancing at each other and blushing! OMA! I toats have to sneak a picture of this! Now, if only I could find my phone….

*1 hour later*

"JEROME CLARKE! ALFIE LEWIS!" I yell angrily. I can not believe they did this!

The two devils are finally at my door…

"What Amber?!" I see a smirk on Jerome's face, but Alfie's face is full of concern. Awww I'm glad my boo didn't help pull this awful prank!

"JEROME! HOW COULD YOU?! THIS IS A BRAND NEW PHONE!" I can not believe Jerome had put jelly on the inside of my phone! He knew I would put it up to my face without looking! Ughhh!

"Oh Millington it was a harmless prank!" Jerome scoffs as he sits on Nina's bed casually. How dare he!

"Ugh! I never want to see you again Jerome Clarke! Alfie, do something!" I practically scream. I know the whole house is standing at the doorway with Alfie, but I just can't let Jerome get away with this! I had just gotten a facial!

"Oh calm down Millington I'll just buy you a new phone if you are going to throw such a big fit about a small harmless prank.

"HARMLESS? HARMLESS?! I AM HARMED JEROME CLARKE! DO YOU NOT SEE THE JELLY ALL OVER MY FACE?!

"Whatever." Jerome walks out grabbing Mara by the hand as he walks out the door. He knew she would be disappointed in him.

"Ugh! That scumbag!" I heard everyone gasp in shock then, but I didn't care. He pranked me for the last time! I will get him back if it is the last thing I do…..

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Okay guys, I know this mainly consisted of the prank, but I had to have some cliffhanger right? Anyway, R&R!(: You guys are great with the reviews! I need at least 15 reviews for this story until I add another chapter, though. Well, I hope you liked it!(: Love you all, .Believe 3**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story yet! I'm just having a bad case of writer's block on this story. I have no idea where it's going and I don't know how long it will be until I update again. I am doing well on my other story, though! If you haven't checked it out, I just put up the fourth chapter! Anyway again I am really sorry! If you have any ideas you can PM me and if I like it and have a way to fit it in the story I will mention you in my A/N!(: Good luck! And again, I am sorry!**

**.Believe3**


	4. Amber's Revenge!

**Hey everyone! So, with the help of my friend ****HouseOfAnubisGemGemX****, the continued support you all have, and inspiration. I got around my block! This story is dedicated to ****HouseOfAnubisGemGemX****! She's a great writer and helped me get around my block! Anyway Jerome.. wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Jerome: I hate you -.-**

**Me: :O You are not supposed to know what is coming to you yet! Now apologize and do the disclaimer!**

**Jerome: Fine! .Believe does not own House of Anubis or any of it's characters. Just her own plotline. There happy?!**

**Me: Very!**

* * *

Amber's POV

This was going to get Jerome good! And to think, I, Amber Victoria Millington, did this prank all on my own!

_Flashback to yesterday:_

"_Trudes?" I asked Trudy faking a sick voice on Monday before school._

"_Yes, sweetie?" Trudy asked me her voice full of concern._

"_I'm feeling a bit ill, do you mind if I stay home from school today?" I asked in my sick-but-sweet voice._

"_Well, you do sound and look a little ill. Sure sweetie." She said sweetly before leaving the room._

_Yes! Now all to do is wait…_

_I waited until everyone had left._

_Trudy had come up and told me she was going to the market for a few hours and Victor had stepped out and was going to be gone until after supper._

_Now was my time. _

_A few minutes after Trudy had left, I jumped out of bed and rummaged under my bed for a bit._

_This plan was perfect._

_I grabbed a big pink box filled with pink spray and glitter, old pink clothes that I had only worn once, very small pink feathers, and pink glittery hair dye that I can disguise as hair gel._

_Time to put my plan in action._

_I sneak to Jerome's room and walk to his side of the room. _

_I go to his wardrobe first, taking and hiding all his normal clothes and replacing them with my pink ones. _

_I then grab the can of spray paint and grab the jar of pink and silver glitter, and throw the glitter all over the room._

_I grab the pink spray paint and grab his important wallet, all the items under his bed, and find the key to his locked droor._

_I unlock it and grab all the things I can find and spray paint them pink._

_Anything I can find that won't put me into immediate trouble, I spray paint pink._

_This next part will be fun._

_I grab the small pink baby feathers and throw then everywhere on his side of the room. And when I say everywhere, I mean __**EVERYWHERE!**_

_I then find the bag with all his hair care products and personal belongings in._

_I grab his hair gel._

_I dump all his hair gel down the sink and pour the pink glittery instant hair dye down the sink._

_Now my job is done and I can not wait until he gets back home!_

_End of flashback_

It's almost lunchtime and I had barely made it back to my room in time when Trudy walked back inside from shopping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**AMBER VICTORIA MILLINGTON!"**

I see Jerome is home..

Jerome's POV

I walk inside the house ready for lunch.

I go to my room to put my bag up and I drop it the second I walk in the room.

The apple I was snacking on drops out of my hand and rolls on the floor.

"AMBER VICTORIA MILLINGTON!" I scream as loud as I can.

She was going to pay for this….

* * *

**Cliffhanger! You guys hate me :p Anyway please R&R! Also don't forget to check out the story This is what makes us girls by **HouseOfAnubisGemGemX! **It's really good! And this prank is** **also her idea, except for the pink baby feathers! Please review!**

**.Believe3**


End file.
